Results of Borrowing
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Zero is handed a book and is urged to read it. What is the result of what he finds out? yaoi or male/male sexual relationships. This story is a one shot and meant to have some hummer. I'm sorry if I failed. Please review. Lemons involved in the end.


A/N: I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the BBQ, Thank you. Please review this story. Also, I will continue to write 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn', and even revising it, but I'm stuck at the moment. I have not given up on the story.

Warning: This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Be sure to get your tissues before you read, because you may be laughing to hard in the end. I won't take any responsibilities done to your devices because of tears. **One shot..**

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

Summary: Zero is handed a book and is urged to read it. What is the result of what he finds out?

Results of Borrowing

Zero was lying back on the hay in the stables thinking about one of his biggest problems, Kaname Kuran. He had been secretly in love with the pureblood price for some time. He had confided in Yuki when they had a heart to heart talk and found out that she loved Kaname and Zero both like brothers but nothing more. He didn't know what to do. This existence was a lonely one for him and he knew that Kaname loved Yuki dearly.

It was while he lying there, thinking about his problem, that Yuki came in with a book in hand. "Zero, you in here?" she called out. "Yeah, over here in Lily's stall." he responded. "Oh, there you are. Zero, I've been looking for you. Here, you need to read this. I have certain entries marked for you to read." Yuki said, looking hopeful and excited. Zero on the other hand was confused as to what Yuki was up to. "Yuki, I have no idea what you're talking about. What is it that I need to read? I don't remember asking for a book to read." Zero said eyeing Yuki with caution. "It's not just any book, its Kaname's Diary. The entries that I marked are really important to understanding nii-sama. Look, I know you love him. You have told me that already, but you are lost as to what to do about it. You want to know more about him than you already do. This will help you go a long ways to knowing him better; and don't worry about him finding out. He doesn't write in it every day, so he won't go missing it just yet." Yuki said just before she skipped off.

Zero was stupefied. He did want to know more about Kaname, but learning this way was wrong. Kaname hadn't given him his diary to read; no, it was Yuki who had stolen the book with the intention of Zero reading it to gain some insights of Kaname. He got up and started walking towards him room with the book in hand, unsure of what to do now. The way he saw it, he had two choices. 1-He could return the book saying he just found it somewhere and that he had to read the first entry to find out whose book it was. Yeah that would go over real well, like being shot in the head. Kaname would kill him just for even touching the book and probably accuse him of stealing the book to begin with. Or 2-he could hand the book back to Yuki and tell her that he wouldn't have any part in stealing the book; he would also tell her to return it where she got it. That would go over just about as well as the first. Yuki had become real touchy since Kaname had returned her to her original state of pureblood, revealing that she was indeed his sister. She would kill him if he told her no.

With a deep sigh of frustration, he entered his room in the Sun dorms and dropped the book on the bed. He needed a shower and wash the scent of hay from his body and get ready for bed anyway. He grabbed his night wear, and heads for his adjoining bathroom for his shower. Once done, he climbs into bed, turns out the light, but he tosses and turns in bed unable to go to sleep. Giving up, he turns on the lamp by his bed, and grabs the diary. He knows he's doing wrong by reading it, but he can't seem to stop now. He stares at it for a few minutes before he opens it to the first page marked for him.

2/10/2009

Today is Zero's birthday, and Cross is taking them all out for his birthday. I wanted to celebrate with them, but I fear that Zero still hates me. I did the only thing I could. I gave Cross money for the dinner, made reservations for Zero's favorite restaurant, and while they were gone, I snuck into Zero's bedroom and left a single red rose on his pillow. I know that Cross can afford dinner himself, but I wanted to be a part of his day in any way I could. I love him and wish I could tell him.

KK

Zero was stunned. He remembers that birthday. He didn't want to celebrate it without Kaname, and though he put on a happy face for the Chairman and Yuki, his heart was broken as another birthdays passed without Kaname being there. He imagined that the rose he found was from Kaname, though he has suspected that the Chairman or Yuki had something to do with it. He would have never imagined that Kaname was feeling that way towards him, nor had he imagined that Kaname would go through that much trouble to help make his birthday so special. He flipped to another entry, one after another.

10/13/2010

Today marks the anniversary for when Zero came to Cross academy. It's a day I celebrate and curse. I curse it because it's the day his parents were killed and his brother went missing, leaving him all alone and devastated. I celebrate it because I got the chance to meet him. I feel so silly writing my thoughts in this book, but Yuki has convinced me that it would be good for me to write my thoughts and feelings. We shall see.

KK

8/1/2012

I turn another years older this year on the 30th. I think back to my own childhood, and though I loved my family very much, I feel I missed out on so much as a child. I find that I will go the Zoo just to see the animals, or to some other places that I think a child would love to go to. One place I would love to enjoy is the circus. I want to watch the clowns play. Oh well, I can't go back, and now I'm too old for such childish wishes.

KK

Zero wondered what kind of wished that Kaname had that he was giving up on. He felt he missed out on so much huh? That last entry was last year and his birthday was coming up again real soon. Zero has decided he wanted to make Kaname's birthday special this year. Maybe he can end both of their loneliness and make at least one other wish come true at the same time. He would need Yuki's help to pull this off and he would need the help of the night class, hopefully without getting killed.

TIME LAPSE: ONE MONTH

Kaname's heart was pounding in his chest. He's been looking forward to this, spending time with Zero, and getting away from the vampires here in the Moon dorm, who thought they were being sneaky by putting together a surprise birthday party. Yuki had invited him over for dinner after telling him that she had convinced Zero to cook dinner for them. He had been really looking forward to this evening all week.

A minutes later, was out of the Moon dorms and heading towards Crosses house. He was trying to walk at a slow pace so that he wouldn't come across as anything less than his normal self, but found that he pace had all but turned into a sprint before he realized it. When he approached the front door, he could smell the food that was being prepared inside, and it all smelled wonderful. He knocked on the door and Yuki was the one to answer it. He stepped in, and was glomped by a crazy blond hair Chairman, who was jumping up and down with Kaname in his arms excitedly chattering something about his birthday.

When the Chairman let go of him, he walked in far enough to see that dinner was almost ready and the table had been set. Zero walked in from the kitchen placing yet another dish on the table. "Dinner is ready." he said in a calm voice. Zero was wearing an apron and was in the process of removing it when his phone rang. "Kiryu" was all he said when he answered the phone. The look on Kaname had seen on Zero's face went from bright and cheery to downright gloomy. "Got it" was the only response he was giving to the person on the other end.

Kaname's heart was pounding in his chest. He's been looking forward to this, spending time with Zero, and getting away from the crazy vampires who thought they could surprise him. He knew that Zero could be called away for a mission from the association at any given moment, and he was hoping this wasn't one of those phone calls, but by the looks of things…it was. When he heard him say 'got it', he waited for more. "Sorry to do this to everyone, but it seems that I'm being called away for a mission." Zero then looked to Kaname, apologetically. "I'm sorry Kaname. I really wanted to make your birthday special. This dinner was going to be part of your birthday present. Another part was this; I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. You're not bad…for a pureblood vampire." Zero finished with a quirk to his lips. Kaname saw it and was too stunned to say anything in response. All he could do was stand there and watch Zero walk away.

Hours later, Kaname slowly returns to the Moon dorms with Yuki on his arm, chattering about something. He was only listening with half an ear as he was disappointed that he didn't get to spend the evening with Zero as he wanted to. He still can't get Zero's announcement out of his head. Zero doesn't hate him. Zero smiled at him, and fixed him the most wonderful dinner he's ever had and that's saying something! It really was the most delicious food he ever had and zero fixed all of his most favorite foods too! He was so full; he didn't think he could eat anymore. He all but forgot about the surprise party until he walked into the Moon dorms and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Once again, he put of his happy face mask, not really wanting to go through with this party since Zero was out there, somewhere on a mission, where he could potentially get himself killed. No he can't think like that, Zero is one of the best hunters the association has. He'll be back, and then they will talk.

He looked around the room and noticed it wasn't your typical surprise birthday party that would normally be thrown for an adult. Then he heard it, wait, was that an elephant he heard outside somewhere! He wanted to run and go look, but then the more he looked around the room, the more surprised he got. There were dogs playing with balls like what he would find at a circus, and a few of the other strange and crazy things that is usually seen to entertain people waiting for a circus show to start. Then he smelled roasted peanuts and some lady was walking around yelling out 'roasted peanuts' and handing them out to people who asked for them. There was another lady going around with drinks, another with popcorn, and so on. He turned towards Aidou who had a nervous grin on his face.

"The show is about to start Kaname-Sama. If you would follow me, I will take you to your seat." he said with a bow, before turning to lead the way. Kaname followed after with Yuki trailing behind him. Once he was seated, he looked to Yuki with a questioning look on his face, but unable to say anything, thinking that ever has lost their ever lovin minds. "Don't worry nii-sama, you will find out soon, I promise." she said with a cheerful smile. He turned to look towards the front where he saw what he would imagine would be a whole circus show unfolding.

Hours later, he butt was getting stiff from sitting the whole time. The guy in a top hat and a red jacket with tales announced one last show, and it would be the clowns. For fifteen minutes he could stop laughing at the antics the clowns were pulling. This one in particular had orange hair, face painted white, with blue eye lids, and a wide, red smiling face. His outfit had three inch strips that alternated between white and blue with what looked like to be a wire hoop around his middle and over large clown shoes. Another clown was chasing him in a little clown toy car around in circles until the first clown tripped, in a pool of water. Kaname was laughing so hard, he was tearing up and his sides hurt.

When the show of the clowns was over, the guy with the top hat bowed to him and announced that someone had a special message for him. Kaname watched intently at the first clown stepped over to the mic and started to speak. "My dearest Kaname, this is the last part of your birthday present. I wanted you to experience and have fun enjoying the circus, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you so, I brought it to you. That and I wanted to tell you, that I love you Kaname." The clown said as he stepped away from the mic and walked towards the vampire prince.

Kaname was stunned, speechless. There wasn't a single thing he couldn't focus on about this night that wasn't special and it was all because of Zero, who, now that he thinks about it, make a cute clown. It was all most too much to believe. When Zero approached, Kaname could those gorgeous lilac colored eyes and he knew that it was Zero.

Kaname couldn't stop the laughter that was building up inside of him. The usually cold, angry, vengeful, and bitter prefect is currently dressed as a clown. Once he calmed down, he looked at Zero who had an amused look on his face. He wanted to see Kaname Laugh. He wanted to see Kaname smile, and he was doing both. "Happy birthday Kaname." Zero said. "Thank you Zero, but I must ask, what made you do all of this? The dinner, the circus, the (he chuckled again) clown outfit. What brought all of this on?" Kaname thought for a moment and Zero was sensing it, so he waited for more. "I thought you hated me, so why did you have a change of heart? Why tell me now?" Kaname asked looking into Zero's beautiful eyes that was glowing with mirth.

Zero chuckled at the barrage of questions Kaname threw at him. "You can thank Yuki for the start of this. Some years ago while we were talking, I expressed to her that I have fallen in love with you and wanted to be with you, but I couldn't do anything about it because you hated me. I didn't want you find out how I felt, so I acted as I felt I should to keep my true feeling hidden.

A month ago, she brought me your diary and marked certain pages that I was to read. In it, I found out how you felt about me. I found out what you did for my birthday a few years back. I found out that you really wanted to see a circus show. I wanted to make you wishes come true. I brought the circus to you with some help. I found out from Takuma what your favorite dishes are. The whole night class helped me get this ready while Yuki kept you busy. I wanted to return your feeling and express just how much I love you, Kaname Kuran. Your diary by the way was given back to Yuki so she could put it back. I hope she did." he finished as he looked down into her wide brown eyes." Yuki just smiled and waved a hand up and down at the wrist, much like Cross does.

"Zero, I don't know what to say. No one has done anything like this for me before. Thank you for making this the most special night of my life so far." Kaname stopped for a moment thinking again, and again, Zero sensed it and waited. "Zero, would you…be my boyfriend?" Kaname asked nervously. Zero just smiled, "I was hoping you would ask." was his reply as he smiled at Kaname.

ONE YEAR LATER

Kaname was tired and had just arrived home. Zero and Kaname had solidified their relationship by bonding thru blood and are now mated. Kaname and Zero had graduated from high school and had moved out to their own place. Currently, Kaname was really tired as he entered his darkened bedroom, knowing that Zero was there, sleeping on the bed waiting for him. When he steps closer, he finds that Zero is indeed asleep. This is normal, but what he is seeing is not normal. Zero is naked, on top of the covers, his hands cuffed to the head board, and a dildo in his butt.

There's a note on Zero's stomach that says 'Turn it on'. He does as instructed and watched and Zero's softened member begins to grow and become hard. A low moan escapes Zero's mouth, and his hips begin to move. Kaname was stuck to the spot. His own member hardening at the sight before him and he was finding getting too hot in here and hard to breath. His focus was completely of the movements of Zero's hips, that is until he heard Zero moan his name. "Kana, mmnnnn, I have been waiting for you." Kaname looks at Zero and sees his eyes open wide, his breathing heavy and irregular. He bends forward to push the toy in a little further not knowing exactly how far up it has gone.

With just a little push, Zero screams and arches his back. Zero is so ready for him already and he finds he is just at desperate to have Zero. He hurriedly sheds his clothes, kneels between Zero's legs, and bends down to lick and suck on Zero's sucker and he moves and pushes the toy in Zero in different directions. Zero is quickly reduced to a pile of desperate, gyrating, screaming goo that is all too quickly begging Kaname to take him. "Kana, please, please, please do oooooo n't play with me like this. I really need you ins iiiii de of me, oh god, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO CUM YET! I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME AHHHH!" Zero exclaimed and ended on shout when Kaname removed the toy and thrust into him in one swift and quick move.

Kaname couldn't slow down even if the room was full of angry hunter's with their weapons aimed right at him. He needed Zero too badly to care about anything other bringing the both of them to completeness. Kaname moved faster and harder and couldn't stop himself from doing so. Zero continued to scream loudly that he was sure to wake up the whole damn neighborhood, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Zero was all that mattered. Moments later, Zero came, emptying himself so hard that the white goo missed their stomachs altogether and their faces instead. Kaname shouted out as reached his own release that was so good, he passed out before he was done.

When he woke up again, he was lying on top of Zero who had either passed out as he had or just fallen asleep after they were finished. He smiled, moved to kiss Zero on the cheeks and said, "So this is the results of 'Borrowing' my diary.

**THE END**

I hope you have enjoyed this story. I have tried, yet again for humor, and did not reach the level of humor I was aiming for. Anyway, please review and give me your honest opinion. Thank you very much.

Peaches..


End file.
